cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jalop
Nation Information Jalop is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 90 days old with citizens primarily of mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Jalop work diligently to produce Silver and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Jalop is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Jalop to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Jalop allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Jalop believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Jalop will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Formation The nation of Jalop was formed on 5th October 2007, which also come to be known as 'The Greatest Day in The World Ever'. What was previously a community of wayward and frazzled intellectuals, artists, activists and travellers burst into life with the almost simultaneous discovery of silver ore ripe for mining and the huge overnight surge in demand of the area's primary spice, Jalopunit. Wary of the region's governers and their lack of business nous and clear thinking, the community took matters into their own hands and declared the land they occupied an independent state in order to fully control and maximise the potential of the area. Government The Jalopian public quickly demanded a capitalist government in order to aid the fledgling nation in its quick growth and ability to expose the resources of silver and spices on the world market. Local layabout and all round good egg Pete Mardle was appointed President of Jalop and urged to turn the country into an economic success and a great place to live and work. The Jalopian government declared it will continue to seek an excellent quality of life for all Jalopians while keeping tax rates down, and while the nation would retain a capitalist mind frame the individuality and diversity af all Jalopians was of paramount importance. On 1st November 2007, after increasing pressure from Jalopian citizens, President Mardle announced that he was initiating a fully democratic process to government and that all Jalopians would now have a say in the running of their country. Further public desire for governmental change has seen the political system develop to a Federal government at the end of November and then to its current set up as a Republic in the middle of December. Military While fully committed to peace and diplomacy, Jalop still has a strong representative military that both keeps the peace and acts as a policing force at home but is fully trained should the need for international actions need to be taken. Jalop is a member of The Foreign Division (TFD) alliance and both the alliance's Delta Division military wing and Rogue Squadron, and is duty bound and willing to send military aid should it be requested by a fellow member nation. In October 2007 Jalop went to war for the first time as part of a TFD rogue squadron (also including Herbertland and Republique Genevoise) ordered to attack IYIiKe in response to an unprovoked attack on Jalalabad, a nation of the CMEA allied with TFD through the Common Defense Treaty (CDT). Jalop claimed 8.976 miles of land and $242.29 during the conflict, while destrying 15.254 levels of IYIiKe's infrastructure. Jalop lost 126 troops compared to IYIiKe's 112. The Jalopian Air Force (JAF) was founded during the conflict with war aid received from TFD member Circlewood and consists of 20 AH-64 Apache helicopters. Trade The Jalopian government has been quick seek out export and import trade routes and has committed to only trading with nations that are held in high esteem by the people of Jalop, the Blue team nations. One of the first reported trade deals set up was with the nation of Lunar Land and brought wheat and cattle into the country. The government also announced that was initially looking to import supplies of furs, oil, aluminium, lumber, water and rubber. At the start of November 2007 the government committed to a change in policy to pursue more agricultural resources to help the Jalopian citizens grow and develop, rather than the industrial resources previously sought out. Jalop currently has trade deals with Verizon, Joshyeeistan, Exodus and UkraineSSR. Sport The main sports played in Jalop are rugby union, football and cricket. The national rugby stadium and home of Jalopian Rugby Association (JRA) is Dr Kenneth Noisewater Park in Dahab, opened in December 2007. Soon after James Westfall Stadium was built as the national stadium for the Jalopian football team and home of the Jalopian Football Association (JFA). The national cricket ground, The Octagon, is the newest of the three and is in the second city of Nabq. In December 2007 Jalop won the first Cybernations Rugby Championship, a 5 team international rugby union tournament. The title was clinced with a 31-17 victory over Transvaal Springboks in the final game, leaving Jalop level on points with Dun Carrig but with a better point difference (by just two points). International Relations Upon joining TFD, Jalop was able to quickly develop good relations with the nation of Farmers Land and their leader FarmGirl put together a $25k aid package to help the initial development of the country, as well as pledging future aid and advice. In November 2007 Pete Mardle was appointed TFD diplomat to the HeroesOfGaming alliance, responsible for opening and maintaining an embassy and improving relations with the fellow CDT members. Timeline 10/05/07 - Nation of Jalop formed. Pete Mardle announced as President amid much whooping and hollering. 10/06/07 - First trade deal signed with Lunar Land to bring and into the country. 10/06/07 - Application to TFD accepted. Jalop becomes 59th member and is given membership number 051007-185. 10/07/07 - Jalop assigned to Alpha Division military wing of TFD, responsible for the mutual protection of new and emerging nations. 10/08/07 - $25k aid received from Farmers Land. Used for major improvements to national infrastructure as well as doubling the size of Jalop's military. 10/10/07 - Government reports two new trade deals, with New Hebrides for and image:furs.gif and with Rashton for and . 10/12/07 - Citizens celebrate Jalop being one week old with huge firework display. 10/13/07 - Tech deal with Skulls announced. Brings in $3 million for 150 tech. 10/13/07 - Population rises above 2000 and harbour is built in Dahab to improve trading potential. 10/14/07 - Trade deal struck with Durtdedoo to import and supplies. National brewery opens to supply Jalopians with huge quantities of . 10/16/07 - Trade deal with Lunar Land cancelled. 10/16/07 - New trade deal signed with Jerushellen to import and . 10/17/07 - Trade deal cancelled by Jerushellen. 10/18/07 - Jalop moved to Bravo Division military wing of TFD, responsible for the mutual protection of developing nations. 10/18/07 - Trade deal signed with Cascada to import and . 10/19/07 - Citizens celebrate Jalop being two weeks old with massive firework display. 10/20/07 - Jalop declares war on IYIiKe as part of TFD rogue squadron. National security level moved to DEFCON 1. 10/20/07 - Ground attacks on IYIiKe claim 4.909 miles of land and $123.83, while destroying 5.688 infrastructure and 111 troops. 122 Jalopian soldiers are lost. 10/21/07 - Second wave of ground attacks sees Jalop lose 4 troops and kill 1 IYIiKe soldier. Jalop claims $118.76 and 4.069 miles of land while destroying 4.576 infrastructure. 10/22/07 - Jalopian troops withdrawn and return home heroes after IYIiKe army wiped out and country reduced to anarchy. 10/22/07 - $250k war aid received from fellow TFD member Circlewood, used to found Jalopian Air Force. First air strikes on IYIiKe destroy 3.58 infrastructure. 10/23/07 - Tech deal struck with Anthrax Love brings in $1.2 million for 50 tech. First National Bank of Jalop founded to help increase citizen's income. 10/24/07 - Second wave of airstrikes destroys 1.41 of IYIiKe infrastructure. Jalop awarded TFD Rogue Defense Award for contribution to war against IYIiKe. 10/24/07 - Two new resource trades announced, with Verizon for and and with Houses Of The Holy for and . 10/24/07 - Jalopian government warned that the economy is in a deep recession. When asked for an official response they pledge to lower interest rates. 10/27/07 - Jalopian scientists discover a cure for the flu. Due to the limited amount of vaccinations the government decide to keep the vaccination within the country. 10/27/07 - War against IYIiKe over after TFD rogue squad wipes out all of IYiIKe's infrastructure. 11/01/07 - Jalopian government changes to Democracy following demands from citizens. 11/03/07 - $350k aid received from TFD as reward for war efforts against IYIiKe. Factory opens in capital Dahab to help reduce cost of building infrastructure. 11/03/07 - Defense condition level moved back to DEFCON 5 after retaliatory attacks from IYIiKe ruled out. 11/04/07 - Citizens celebrate Jalop being one month old with humungous firework display. 11/04/07 - Government cancels trade with Cascada and strikes new deal with Aiyana Land to import and . 11/05/07 - Second tech deal with Anthrax Love brings in $1.2 million for 50 tech. 11/06/07 - President Mardle announces switch in government trade policy from industrial to agricultural and cancels trade deals with Durtdedoo and Rashton. 11/06/07 - Trade deal for and agreed with United Earth Govt. First franchise opens in Dahab. 11/13/07 - Government receives another recession warning from financial experts and once again pledges to lower interest rates. 11/14/07 - Tech deal with Pirilao brings in $1.2m. Second factory built in Dahab to help reduce the cost of infrastructure. 11/18/07 - TFD member Deltannia purchases 50 tech from Jalop for $1.2m. 11/18/07 - Factory built in town of Nabq to help lower cost of infrastructure. Population exceeds 5000 citizens for first time. 11/20/07 - Trade deal signed with Cymru am byth to import and . Leads to improvement in techniques. 11/21/07 - Jalop defeat Republica de Peru 38-3 in the opening game of the Cybernations Rugby Championship. 11/22/07 - Jalop adopts Federal government system. 11/24/07 - Jalop beat MacLand 31-10 in the Cybernations Rugby Championship. 11/25/07 - Tech deal with Cookienation brings in $3m for 100 tech. Income is used to build factories in Thamad and Feiran and Dr Kenneth Noisewater Park national rugby stadium in Dahab. 11/25/07 - Dahab Bank, JalopsBank, Bank of Nabq and the National Bank of Money open for business. Newly competetive financial sector sees standard of living increase and population of Jalop pass 10000. 11/26/07 - Trade deal cancelled by Cymru am byth. Government announces a hold on infrastructure purchases due to excessive costs caused by lack of raw materials. 11/29/07 - In what the media had billed as a title decider Jalop draw 15-15 with Dun Carrig in the Cybernations Rugby Championship. 12/04/07 - Citizens celebrate Jalop being two months old with outrageous firework display. 12/04/07 - Following a sustained period of drought the government decide to abandon outlying territories and bring citizens in where fresh water is more abundant. 12/05/07 - Jalop defeat Transvaal 31-17 to win the first Cybernations Rugby Championship and are awarded $3 million and a shiny trophy for their troubles. 12/09/07 - Government of Jalop changed to Republic. 12/11/07 - James Westfall Stadium, the new home of the national football team, opens in Dahab. 12/11/07 - Government announce trade deal with Joshyeeistan to import and . 12/12/07 - Trade deal with Houses Of The Holy cancelled. New deal to import and from Exodus announced. 12/13/07 - The Octagon cricket ground opens in Nabq. 12/16/07 - Population of Jalop exceeds 15000 for the first time. Jack Johnson Park football stadium opens in Thamad. 12/17/07 - Dissolution of United Earth Govt leads to cancellation of trade deal. 12/23/07 - Aiyana Land government cancels trade deal. Jalop government once again puts a hold on infrastructure purchases due to a shortage of raw materials. 12/28/07 - Tom O'Leary Stadium rugby ground opens in Feiran. 01/03/08 - Citizens celebrate Jalop being three months old with stupendous firework display. 01/04/08 - Trade deal to import and from UkraineSSR announced. New clinic opens in Nabq. 01/05/08 - New clinic opens in Feiran. 01/08/08 - New hospital and school open in Dahab to commemorate civilian population exceeding 20000 for the first time. 01/11/08 - New school built in Thamad. 01/12/08 - Tech deals announced with Anthrax Love and Land Of The Lusitans at 50 tech for $1.5m each.